Vodka's fault
by la Savante
Summary: Vodka seems to have a girlfriend. And obviously that's why he's to blame for Sherry's weakness.


Just a random little story that came to my mind... late at night, I might add. And the first story I've originally written in English. Rated M just to be safe.

**Vodka's fault**

"Hell, what is this grunting about?" Gin's brows furrowed in irritation as he looked up from the constructional drawings he was just concentrating on. The auburn-haired girl he was talking to took a careful look through the window to the balcony of Vodka's little apartment, where they were currently making plans on getting their hands on a rare virus Sherry and her blonde colleague Sake wanted to use for the development of some biological weapon. Said girl's face distorted in a grimace of pure and undiluted disgust as she peeked through the blue curtains.

"I guess Vodka has gotten himself a girlfriend."

"What? Sake?"

He immediately climbed over the grey monster of a sofa that Vodka owned to join Sherry at the window.

"Ew!" They both exclaimed simultaneously as they took in the scene in front of them.

"He seems… happy."

"Yes. Especially certain parts of Vodka seem to be extremely happy." Sherry snorted. "Can we close that curtain again, please? I didn't know that Vodka meant the after-sex cigarette when he was saying he wanted to smoke."

"Yes, please. This sight hurts my eyes."

Nonetheless neither of them moved.

"Ew!" He exclaimed again, as the sight got even more… revealing. "Does he want to steamroller the poor girl?"

"No, I guess that was not his intention. She seems to enjoy it, though."

"At least you can't say he's not passionate."

"Well, it would be hard to not get steamrollered over by such a… magnitude of passion."

"Tell me she's not doing what I think she's doing!"

"Well, yes, I think she is, considering her head to be right there. Which is probably the reason for his grunting, anyway."

They both watched the scene for several moments in silent horror until Sherry eventually turned around to concentrate on the piece of chocolate cake in front of her.

"That's why I prefer chocolate."

Gin snorted. "To what? Sex?"

"Yes."

His eyebrows flew up momentarily.

"Really? Then you never had good sex."

"You see, watching a woman eat chocolate is definitely a preferable sight to watching her… you know."

The assassin smirked.

"Watching a woman have sex can be a very pleasurable sight, you know."

The young scientist just rolled her eyes and maneuvered another spoonful of crumbly cake to her mouth, sighing contently as it arrived there.

"And it can be the exact opposite, as you can see on that balcony."

They both turned their heads to said balcony again, as an especially loud moan floated through the living room.

"Seems like the eagle has landed." Sherry managed to choke out after a gasp. Gin was out of words for now, so he just nodded, unable to turn his eyes from his… busy colleague.

"Ew… doesn't that hurt?" Her eyes too were fixed on the couple on the balcony, her piece of cake once more forgotten as well as the spoon in her hand.

"Dunno…" He felt a smirk spread on his face. "But if you want to find out, I would be glad to assist you."

He turned, still smirking broadly, as he felt her gaze on him, her eyes squinted in disgust.

"Does _that_ turn you on?"

"The sight? Most definitely not. But what they're attempting to do out there can also most definitely be fun if it's done properly."

"You're saying…?"

"We could do it a lot better than them. And we would be a gorgeous sight."

Sherry blushed a little but other than that she managed to remain an expressionless face.

"Well you would probably not steamroller me right away."

"Is that a yes?"

"No thanks. This looks way too painful for me."

"Sake seems to enjoy it, though, according to her moans."

Sherry nodded.

"Obviously." She watched interestedly as the couple on the balcony changed positions once more. "That looks better." She shifted uncomfortably. "No, that came out wrong. It still looks horrible, but at least not that painful now that she is on top."

Gin grinned again and silently stroked Sherry's cheek until she turned to look at him once again. "You like to be on top, huh?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a guess." He smirked and lowered his head to bury his nose in her auburn hair. "You're the type for it."

She giggled in a very un-Sherry way but did nothing to struggle against his approach. It was nearly too good to be true. She had always been quite resistant towards any male approaches although he himself never really tried before.

"Why would that be?"

He took the chance to twine his left arm around her waist as she once more leaned forward to take a look at Vodka and Sake getting it on.

"You would like the power such a position would give you."

She turned to face him with a poorly concealed smirk on her gorgeous lips.

"And would you like it to be beneath me?"

"Let's just say I would endure it in exchange for something else those two just demonstrated us."

"I'm sure."

The two of them smiled and although neither was quite sure how serious the other actually was, there was a sudden tension between them that their interactions had lacked before.

"My, she's loud."

"So? You're not?"

Sherry smiled suggestively.

"I guess there's only one way for you to find out."

"I'm curious, Sherry. I'm tempted to try and look for the answer right here and now."

"Ah, but they're done out there."

"Well, Vodka's trained by the organization. He may not look the part but he should definitely be able to perform a second time."

"Like you?"

Gin took her face in both his hands and touched her lips with his ever so briefly before whispering in her ear.

"Love, I would be embarrassed if I just managed two times."

"Show-off."

"Well, I guess there's only one way for you to find out."

"I'm curious."

"I want you to be."

"Yet, we shouldn't…"

That's as far as she got before Gin shut her up with a passionate kiss, his hands first on her shoulders, then on her back and then on her hips, dragging her on his lap.

Sherry tried to fight his approaches the best she could – which was not very good anyway – for some time, but knew she would surrender sooner or later. She would do something very very stupid – and it was all Vodka's fault.


End file.
